1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection control apparatus of a multicylinder internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a fuel injection control apparatus having a function to regulate the quantity of fuel injection between cylinders.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multicylinder internal combustion engine provided with an injector for each cylinder has a fuel injection control apparatus for injecting fuel of a calculated injection quantity by means of the injector to a corresponding cylinder.
In this case, however, there will take place an injection variation in the fuel injected by the injector, that is, a variation in the engine power with a difference in combustion in each cylinder of the engine itself, notwithstanding the same quantity of fuel injection calculated by the fuel injection control apparatus. In the related art fuel injection control apparatus, therefore, there is provided, by each cylinder, a variable control section, such as a rheostat, for adjusting the fuel injection quantity between cylinders for the purpose of correcting the engine output variation. Each variable control section is so adapted as to regulate the fuel injection quantity, at the time of calculation of the fuel injection quantity, by an amount corresponding to the amount of the operation effected at the variable control section when a user, a maintenance engineer for example, manipulates a controller on some variable control section during an engine idling operation.
In the related art fuel injection control apparatus, however, the variable control section is provided by each cylinder for the purpose of adjusting the fuel injection quantity between cylinders as previously stated. Therefore, the related art apparatus presents such a problem that the component count will increase and moreover it will become difficult to design an actual mounting layout.